


Just a Kiss on the Lips (in the moonlight)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Liam is an oblivious puppy, Like, M/M, Sterek (referenced/implied), This is ridiculous, because season 5 was so angsty, come on liam 'staying in stiles' guest room'?, really crackish, references to season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Liam has no idea that you can take pain <i>without</i> having to kiss people, and awkward situations ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss on the Lips (in the moonlight)

Stiles hisses in pain, clutching his shoulder with his hand. Liam stares in horror at his hands - the usually yellow colored claws are now stained dark red on the tips, dripping on the carpet. Liam flails, stumbling backwards and feeling like Stiles in his clumsiness. The pack’s eyes turn on them, wide and startled like a deer in the headlights. It's just a prick - barely deep enough to draw blood, but it's _Stiles_ and if they've made anything clear in the last couple years of being a team it's that you don't hurt pack. Ever. 

“Stiles! Oh god. I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

Scott’s gonna kill him. Scott's gonna _kill_ him. 

“I’ve had worse,” Stiles says, which is not reassuring and sort of heartbreaking. He probably thinks he's being comforting, but all it makes him think about is how Stiles has had to toughen up over the years. He's heard the stories - being kidnapped and tortured several times will apparently do that to you. He tends to think of the others, especially Stiles and Scott as grown ups most of the time, because they act like it, but they're really just kids. Really only a couple years older than he is. It's why he admires them so much and doesn't bother hiding it. "I thought you were fine," he says accusingly, narrowing his eyes.

“I know, I am! At least, I thought I was.” Liam slumps, then straightens, “Please don’t tell Scott!” He knows it's futile - he'll burst from the guilt first, tell Scott himself, and Stiles' blood has a strong scent that'll probably forever be in the carpet, and Scot'll immediately notice.

Stiles’ eyebrows raise. “You want me to lie to Scott?” Like he hasn’t done it a million times over the years. It makes him feel guilty, but he can’t be chained up anymore. It’s practically torture! Hearing everyone elses' howls from down where's he's locked up in chains, snarling and clawing at whatever he can reach. He can’t go back to Scott’s basement. No way.

“Look, I... Let me fix it. Please. I can help, Scott taught me!” he blurts, putting a hand on Stiles’ cheek and darting forward to capture Stiles’ lips with his own. He has to concentrate, but he transfers the pain from Stiles to himself. Phantom pains make his shoulder ache, but they'll be gone in a quarter of the time it'll take Stiles to heal. Before he can take anymore, Stiles jerks back, eyes wide and mouth dropped open. 

“Uh…” he says, looking around the room frantically. “You… Uh, Liam? Do you have something to tell me? You guys saw that, right?”

 

When he turns around, confused, Lydia’s expression is somewhere between shocked and wanting to laugh, Hayden has her head in her hands, and Derek is… scowling murderously (except he wishes there was a word to describe the violent look on Derek’s face, because ‘scowling’ is way too low-key for that expression) like Liam has just stolen Christmas. He's always grumpier on the full moon, which isn't news but still freaks him out. He's just trying to help! Scott's done this before, right? It shouldn't be new to them.

 

“Oh my god, I'm so not prepared… Liam, I think there has been a miscommunication. Of feelings. My feelings for you, to be specific. Which are non-existent.” Stiles blurts awkwardly. Hayden starts to giggle and he gapes. “Hayden? What’s wrong with you. Why are you okay with this?! Your boyfriend just - and you’re _laughing_?” he says, disbelief crossing his features.

Hayden starts to wheeze, holding up a hand. 

“He… He was just taking your pain," Hayden says, snorting. 

Stiles turns his narrow eyed glare on him. “You couldn’t have just grabbed my hand like a normal person?”

“Wh… You can take someone’s pain by holding their hand?” Liam questions, bewildered. He'd _tried_ that before, with Hayden, and felt defective when he hadn't been able to. He glares at Hayden. “You knew!”

Hayden’s grin grows wider. “I thought it was funny. And, you know, I, for one, didn’t mind it.”

Stiles is shaking his head disapprovingly. “Well, congratulations. You officially freaked the hell out of me. I thought you, like, had _feelings_ for me,” his nose wrinkles. Liam tries not to feel offended, because rude. Liam’s a catch, Hayden said so.

“Didn’t you feel the pain being drawn?” Lydia asks skeptically. 

“I was a little busy getting Liam’s tongue shoved down my throat! I thought Hayden was gonna fight me to the death or something. Who knows with you guys, honestly.”

Hayden starts laughing again, the devil child. Liam glares at her, but it isn’t heated. He can’t help it. She’s just so pretty when she smiles. 

Stiles sighs, picking up his jacket and pulling out his car keys. “You know, one of these days, I will run out of tolerance for this litter.” But his heart skips, and his scent is a lot like love, so Liam doesn’t believe him. “And you, man, are going to get Scott to teach you how to do the pain sucky thingy. With your hands! A.S.A.P. Derek, you coming?” 

Derek rises, nodding. The homicidal face is gone. It’s a little weird that Derek’s living in the Stilinski guest bedroom. He’d thought that they wouldn’t want to be anywhere near each other with the way they snap and banter, but they’re as good of friends as himself and Mason, he’d learned after awhile when they never _actually_ ripped each others' throats out or shoved wolfsbane in unfortunate places. It was only after that time Derek almost got killed by a group of sparks looking to steal alpha power and Stiles had _freaked_ that he really understood the depths of their friendship.

“Bye, my puppies,” Stiles says, an amused glimmer in his eyes. As far as dog jokes go, it's not very good, and Liam's a little dissapointed. Hayden, Lydia and him just sigh and say bye back, resigned to Stiles’ permanent, insulting (and frankly speciest) nicknames. 

“Derek, what do we say when we leave?” Stiles says, like he’s talking to a pre-schooler, just to be a douche. Derek’s arms cross and he glares, face saying he’d rather saw off his own arm than have this conversation. 

“ _Bye_.”

“Good boy!” Stiles says, patting his hair. Derek gives him an unimpressed look that makes Stiles cackle, flinging open the door. Liam would be worried about Stiles being mauled by an insulted werewolf (for the second time that night), but Derek seems to put up with it, for whatever reason. He has learned, however, that no one else gets this special treatment. Once Mason made a flea joke and Derek threatened to rip his throat out and shove it… Somewhere unpleasant. Sufficient to say, Mason hasn’t made another one since. Or anyone else that values their throats (except Stiles, the idiot). 

After they leave, he catches Lydia biting her lip, nothing but amusement in her eyes.

“Not a word,” Liam warns.

**Author's Note:**

> Come coo over this adorable couple with me on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dudeitsbaconhills)


End file.
